An Impromptu Dance Lesson
by Devil Woman
Summary: While being forced to assist the Avengers in cleaning up their new tower, Loki decides to liven things up while performing his chores...and Steve is the perfect person to help him out.


An Impromptu Dance Lesson

By Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: All characters are copyrighted by Disney/Marvel. I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this idea for another "Loki'd" fic on the back burner for some time and I finally got off my lazy butt to write it. It's pretty clear as to what movie served as the inspiration behind this, but if you haven't seen it; go watch/rent it now! Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Of all the forms of punishment that could have been given to him, this was the worst! Here was Loki, the God of bloody Mischief and a master of magic, forced to be on Midgard and help out the Avengers clean their new headquarters.<p>

"Poetic justice is hardly the word I call this." Loki grumbled to his adoptive brother Thor.

"Nonsense! This is a most fitting punishment, dear brother!" the God of Thunder declared as the group gathered to hand out the shores list. "Would you rather be sitting in prison or do some good to amend the chaos you have caused?"

The oaf did have a point. Loki sitting in a cell mindlessly twiddling his thumbs, waiting out his sentence? I think not!

Steve then gave out orders to each of his team mates. Tony and Bruce would be busy cleaning and organizing their lab and Natasha would aid Clint in dealing with setting up communications with SHIELD. Thor and Loki would be assisting Steve rearranging the living room.

"You and the patriotic one can do all the heavy lifting." The Jötunn said to both Thor and Steve.

Steve shoved a feather duster and furniture polish at Loki. "I may not like the idea of you being here, but I must confess, it'll be nice to give you orders for once instead of the other way around." He said with a humorous smirk.

Loki moaned. It was going to be a long day…

As everyone was occupied with their jobs, Loki found himself becoming bored and frustrated with the task at hand. Someone of his stature should not be dusting and cleaning like some commoner! Plus, the constant nit-picking from Steve over how (to put it in Migardian terms) "half assed" his performance was only made the demi-god yearn to cause some sort of trouble. He finally got his chance to cause some mischief when Thor had to go empty the vacuum cleaner. As Thor took his leave, Loki got an idea…an idea so perfect it made him smile.

"Steven, would it trouble you if I put on some music? Surely the tunes of your world will help us along in our project." Loki suggested.

"Not at all." Steve agreed.

"Do you have any particular preference as to what music we shall listen to?"

"Well, I'm still getting used to all the stuff post-1940s, so I'll let you pick whatever you want."

"Excellent."

Loki made sure Steve's back was turned and then put his plan into motion. Despite his magic had been greatly limited once he arrived on Earth, Loki was able to use some of his powers. With a flick of his wrist, he powered up the stereo and the song "Jump in the Line" by Harry Belafonte came on. Steve smiled, liking the upbeat Calypso tune.

As he was busy organizing the bureau, Steve noticed the some of the kick-knacks he had just placed down began to move up and down to the beat. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Pushing this notion aside, Steve continued to clean…until his hips began to dance to the tune.

Looking down at his waist, Steve noticed that he was starting to dance along to the song. "What the-?" he quickly snapped his head to Loki. "Loki…" he growled in anger.

"Oh, do calm down Steven. As Anthony Stark often says, you need to practice your dancing skills."

Suddenly, Loki thrust Steve into the air and was now making him bop along to the song. Loki then manipulated the WWII hero into singing along to the tune, all while continuing to dance in the air.

Parking himself on the couch, Loki had a satisfied grin on his face as he watched Steve act like a fool. Making a glass of lemon-lime soda appear in his free hand (a delicious treat the trickster had grown to love), Loki casually sipped the ice cold drink as he made Steve act like a puppet at a children's fair.

"Loki…if you don't…stop this…immediately…" Steve struggled to say, trying to fight off the deity's spell over him.

"Be quiet and enjoy this impromptu dance lesson I'm giving you." chastised Loki, then chuckling.

The others were not aware of what was happening until they heard Steve shout "Somebody help me!" in his own voice and not of the singer's. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor hurried and looked on in shock over what they had come upon. Here was their leader, in mid-air reenacting the ending to a Tim Burton movie!

"Steve!" the Avengers gasped and saw who was behind it.

"Oh, hello Avengers." Loki said in a casual tone. "How goes the cleaning?"

"Brother! You best put down the Captain or so help me, I will be forced to hurt you." Thor threatened.

"Aw, you're no fun." Loki pouted, ignoring Thor's request.

"Don't make me let the Other Guy loose. And trust me when I say he'd be more than happy to see you again." Bruce told the demi-god.

Loki gulped in fear. Recalling his last encounter with the Hulk was something he didn't want to repeat. When the song ended, Loki forced Steve down—hard. With a thud, the hero landed on his backside and Steve winced in pain.

"Ouch." He muttered, rubbing his lower back.

"I think we need to switch things up." Clint commented.

"Agreed. Thor, you are to not leave Loki's side until he had finished his chores." Natasha stated.

"As you wish, Lady Romanoff." Thor then grimaced at his brother.

"At least I was able to be entertained for a while. Back to work, I suppose." Loki shrugged as Thor and he moved onto their next objective.

Tony went over and helped Steve stand.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve replied. "Can't trust a trickster."

"You and me both…although I did find what Loki did to you hilarious! Pretty soon you'll be winning dance competitions." Tony quipped as he mocked Steve's "dancing" from earlier.

"Shut up, Stark." Steve frowned at his friend.

THE END


End file.
